marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doris Evans (Earth-616)
Sam (husband, divorced); two unnamed children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jerry Siegel; Dick Ayers | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 #113 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Doris "Dorrie" Evans became a reluctant girlfriend of the Fantastic Four's Human Torch early on in his career as a super-hero. While she was attracted to the youth, she was frequently unimpressed with his duty as a super-hero making him frequently late for, or having to cancel their dates. How the couple first met and began dating has not been recorded at this time. Dating the Human Torch In his first recorded appearance, Doris had already been dating Johnny for a period of time and had already developed a distaste for his costumed adventuring. It was during this time that her wealthy father caught their gardener, Samuel Smithers stealing from the family and promptly fired him. Seeking revenge, Smithers developed a device that allowed him to control plants and tried to get revenge against the Evans family as the Plantman by framing Doris' father with a crime. Johnny helped clear her father's name but the Plantman managed to evade capture. Doris later attended a car show with Johnny who left her hanging to stop the Acrobat who was posing as Captain America to rob the box office. Doris later tried to teach Johnny a lesson by going on a date with another teen, but later confessed that she did so only to make him jealous. The couple next went on a boat tour of the Hudson River which was attacked by Captain Barracuda, a modern day pirate, Johnny teamed up with the Iceman of the X-Men to stop the pirates. When the Plantman resurfaced, Doris was afraid for the safety of her father but ended up being a prisoner of the villain instead. However, Johnny was able to rescue her and turn the Plantman over to the authorities. Doris then went on the first of a series of double dates with Johnny and his teammate the Thing and his girlfriend Alicia Masters. Going to an event being held at the fairgrounds of the former World's Fair in Flushing, both Doris and Alicia had to take a back-seat as Johnny and Ben dealt with the novice villain calling himself the Beetle. Johnny later had to abruptly cancel a bowling date with Doris in order to save the Thing from their foe Paste-Pot Pete, which made Doris furious. Later, Johnny took Doris to one of their few uninterrupted dates: an art exhibit displaying Alicia Masters sculptures. Spider-Man Rocks the Boat Later, Doris reluctantly accompanied Johnny to witness the opening meeting of a Spider-Man fan club formed by high school student Flash Thompson to see if Spider-Man would really show up. When the event was crashed by the Green Goblin, the Torch was forced to intervene, much to Doris' dismay, when Spider-Man appeared to chicken out in the middle of the fight. After a chance meeting with Peter Parker (who unknown to her was secretly Spider-Man), Doris demanded that she and Johnny have a normal relationship and demanded that he not flame on for a whole day in order to salvage their relationship. Johnny complied, even ignoring her legitimate cries for help when she was attacked by his old foe the Beetle. After Spider-Man fought off the Beetle instead, Johnny accused him of making time with his girlfriend. This led to a clash that was quickly broken up by Doris who explained what really happened. The two heroes then worked together to bring the Beetle to justice. Later, Spider-Man decided to play a prank on Johnny by crashing on of the parties he and Doris were throwing for their friends, this led to another clash between the Torch and the Wall-Crawler. Although published much earlier than previous appearances, and subsequent references place these events as happening here. Doris later went on a golf date with Johnny, but it too was cut short when the Torch learned that the Terrible Trio were on the loose again. Doris later went on another double date with Johnny, Ben and Alicia, this time to see a popular British rock and roll group. This date was also marred when crooks tried to rob the box office. Ben and Johnny stopped the crooks and the evening ended with the woman meeting the musicians, much to their delight. states that these musicians were the Beatles. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timecsale of Earth-616. Doris was later on a date with Johnny shortly after he hired Peter Parker to take photos for him to in action in order to sell them to the Daily Bugle newspaper and boost his own popularity. Doris once again tried to appeal to the Torch to be a nice boy like Parker, but these fell on deaf ears. Johnny later abandoned his plans when he was delivered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Doctor Doom and had to be rescued by Spider-Man. Break-Up Doris was present when Johnny and the Thing were hired to test out a new space shuttle and thwarted a sabotage plot by a deranged scientist. Going on one final double date, both Doris and Alicia took Johnny and Ben shopping with them. There they fell into a trap set by the Puppet Master who disguised himself as a store clerk. Johnny and Ben eventually broke free of the Puppet Master's trap and apprehended him. Doris later went on another date with Johnny soon after. But intentionally snubbed him as a date for the wedding of his sister the Invisible Girl to their leader Mister Fantastic. Finally fed up with Johnny's career as a super-hero disrupting their relationship, she stopped answering his calls. Johnny later caught her out on a date with another man and discovered the truth. However Johnny moved almost immediately afterward after he fell instantly in love with the Inhuman girl named Crystal. Life After Johnny Three months after she and Johnny broke up she met a man named Sam whom she married. The couple later had two children. Roughly two yearsThe passage of time is based on the parameters of the Sliding Timescale, but should be considered approximate. after her break-up, Johnny tried to reconnect with her after his relationship with Crystal failed. When he discovered that she was happily married with children, Johnny was embarrassed that he came looking to get back together and sheepishly left her the flowers he brought and abruptly left. Johnny dated Crystal from to when the pollutions of the outside world forced her to return to her homeland of Attilan. At the time Johnny had just discovered that Crystal began a relationship with the speedster known as Quicksilver as seen in . Eventually Dorrie's relationship with Sam didn't work out and she got a divorce. About 11 years later,The passage of time is based on the parameters of the Sliding Timescale, but should be considered approximate. Doris bumped into Johnny just after he had recently regained his lost powers and used them to stop the Boomerang from robbing a jewelry store. The two reconnected and after learning that the Fantastic Four had recently broken up, the two decided to reconnect, but remain friends. Johnny had lost his powers in , they were restored and the Fantastic Four broke up in How long their friendship will last and if they will ever renew their romance remains to be seen. | Powers = | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 1 }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}